Trust Me Not
by AshDale911
Summary: When the childhood friend of Ueki comes,many changes will happen...what will they do? Pairings UxOC
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction # 1 (Law of Ueki: Season 1)

**Trust Me Not** by **AshDale911**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Law of Ueki ; p

**Author's Note:** This is not the Season 1 of the real Law of Ueki. This is the Season 1 of my Law of Ueki fanfics. Based from the last episode of Law of Ueki.

**Summary:** When the childhood friend of Ueki comes, many changes will happen…what will they do? …Pairings U x L

**Rating:** T

**Chapter 1- Lianne's Arrival**

**Normal POV**

At last, Ueki finally defeated Anon in the last round. Team Ueki and the other teams will be apart from each other. They all move on their new life except for one…

"I'm not yet done with you Ueki. After hurting my father you'll expect me to be happy. Just wait and see…" Robert said to himself after pretending to smile. Ueki noticed this. Days pass and vacation is almost over. A knock was heard at the Ueki residence door.

"Uhm -- is this Ueki residence?" a dark-haired girl asked

"Yah! This is the-- is that you Lianne?" Ueki's sister asked when she recognized whom she's talking to. (A/N: I don't know her name)

"Oh my gosh! Is that you? Come in!" Lianne just smiled and entered the house. By the time she went in and saw Ueki, she immediately run and jump over him.

"Bro! I missed you so much!"

"Hey! It tickles, cut it out!" Ueki said while being wrestled by Lianne.

"What brings you here?" Ueki's father asked

"I would go with Ueki to school because some of our neighbors told me that I have to find my relatives here since I don't have a father or a mother at all"

"You are welcome here…" he said but Ueki is speechless.

"Thank you very much!" After they ate dinner, they decided that Lianne could stay and sleep with Ueki.

"You can sleep with me…" Ueki said.

"Why not? Let's go to sleep now!" Lianne answered

**Ueki's POV**

It's been 6 yrs. since I last saw her. Many things have changed. Her hair, eyes, body but she's still the Lianne I Know. Maybe, we can no longer do the same things that we used to do in our childhood days. But still, we are the best of friends. She will be staying a little longer with us and I will make sure that she will be happy with me.

"Hey! What are you staring at?" she saw me staring at her

"Uh… n – nothing! I just miss you, that's all1" What am I saying? Well, maybe I do really miss her…

**Normal POV**

Ueki was awakened by the scent of perfume and soap. He opened his eyes and saw Lianne already completely dressed as if already ready to go somewhere.

"Hey! Where are you going?'

"Where are "we" going!" Lianne answered with highlight to the word "we".

"Get dressed 'coz you will go with me. I will enroll to your school" And so he went with Lianne also so that they can enroll together in the same school. When classes came they met Mori along the way…

"Hey! Ueki wait for me!!" Mori shouted

"Morning Mori!" Ueki greeted

"Mornin'…hey! Who is she?"

"Oh, I forgot! She is my childhood friend, Lianne. Lianne meet Mori. Mori meet Lianne" Ueki said

"Nice meet you Mori"

"Nice to meet you too"

"So how's your vacation?" Ueki asked

"It's just ok. Can I talk to you for a while?" Mori and Ueki were left while Lianne continued to walk to school.

"Did you hear the news?" Judging by Mori's tone and facial expression. Ueki knows that it is not good news.

"I heard that there would be another power battle for power users. This time they are searching for the most powerful power user"

"I guess we don't have to join that, do we?"

"Well, maybe! But we still need to ask Koba-sen about this. There's something wrong about it..." Mori said in a low tone

"What do you mean?" Ueki was confused

"Never mind! Come on! We're gonna be late!" she pulled Ueki hands without answering his question.

As usual in school, their classmates gathered around Lianne to know about her.

"What is your whole name? Where is your previous school? Why did you transfer here? What's your favorite food?" They asked endlessly

"Will she be okay there?" Mori sweatdropped

"She'll be fine. Our classmates are just curious. Believe me…"

After class Koba-sen called Ueki while Mori chitchats with Lianne.

"Ueki, long time no see! I guess you've heard the news since you've been with Mori all day" Kobayashi was holding a can of beer while looking at the window. Ueki knows what his teacher means but he kept quiet. Instead he smiled and tapped his shoulders.

"So, what's the buzz about? You know, Mori is not good at spreading news.."

"Well, if only you're interested…" Kobayashi said and faced him.

"Are we obliged to join?" Ueki asked. Kobayashi sweatdropped but he was used to conversations like this especially with Ueki.

"You're still not changing. Well, I think you're not interested anymore. But I have to tell you. Robert is still in the game and I fell something wrong about him" Kobayashi fixed his glass and sat on his soft chair.

"If that's the case, Mori and I will join again!" Ueki said with furious eyes and clenched fist.

"That's the spirit!" Ueki left and Kobayashi just smiled and watch him go away.

"What did he told you?" Mori saw Ueki coming out of the room

"We will join..." Ueki smiled

"Join what?" Lianne scratched her head

"Well, gotta go. See you 2 tomorrow, bye!" Mori shouted while running away from the two.

"Hey! You're not yet answering me!" Lianne shouted back and turned to Ueki

"She's not yet answering me. Where will you join? Can I go with you?" she asked Ueki doing her not-so-famous-puppy-eyes.

"Uh… uhm… why don't we go home already? It's getting late…" he turned back and started walking

"Hey!! Why didn't you answer me?" Lianne is already getting frustrated but Ueki didn't answer. Instead, he continued to walk until…

"Aaaahhh!!" Lianne shouted. Ueki immediately turned to Lianne and saw her screaming to death with Sano holding her two eyes (A/N: I mean covering her eyes! Sowe!)

"Nice hair! When did you start growing this long hair and who colored this?" Sano teasingly said while still covering her eyes.

"Aaahh!!"

"Hey! What do you think you're doing to her Sano?" Ueki ran to them

"Aaahh!! Ueki help me!!"

"I just miss this girl. I missed you too!"

"What?! I don't even know you. Let go of me, you bastard!!" Lianne struggled with full

force. Ueki just watch the two wrestle each other. He smiled as Sano finally won over Lianne. He covered his eyes not wanting to see the expression of Sano when he founds out whom he is dealing with. Sano immediately jumped away from his victim.

"You're not Mori, are you?" Sano was shocked

"So all of this time you thought that she is Mori?" Ueki can't hardly believe and jawdropped, anime-style

"Who the heck are you?!" Lianne jumped to Sano and tried to kick him but missed.

"Hey, cut that out! Stop teasing her Sano!" Ueki tried to stop them. He hold Lianne with both arms sa that she could not try kicking and punching Sano. After a while, it's ceased fire for Lianne and Sano. Ueki finally get to introduce them to each other.

"I'm sorry, I thought you are Mori. So, what's up there Ueki?"

"Nothing. Why did you come back? I thought you're going to travel?"

"Don't you know the upcoming battle? Didn't Kobayashi told yo--mph!" Ueki covered Sano's mouth before he could spill out all the infos in front of Lianne

"What did you say?" Lianne asked

"Uh--n—nothing, nothing! I--it's just for boys… yes! Just for boys, right!" Ueki moved Sano's head up and down still covering his mouth.

"What was that for?" Sano is confused

"She does not have to know those things…" Ueki whispered

"Oh! Ok then.." Sano said and took a little glance at Lianne

"Well, I guess I have to go. Wait! Is she your girlfriend?" Sano pointed to Lianne. Lianne kicked him on the stomach.

"Ouch! What did I do?" Sano complained

"We're friends ok!" Lianne shouted to him

"Is that all? You kicked me for that? Oh! you little--if I catch you, you'll pay for this!!" Sano said. Ueki sweatdropped. He thought that a last fight would likely good to end the day for them.

"That's if you can catch me… slowpoke!" Lianne stick her tongue out.

"Oh, you--" Just then something familiar appeared on Lianne's foot. Ueki was very shocked and so as Sano. She started using it, which made them even more shocked.

"She is a—a he--heavenly being!" Both of them muttered

"Hey! What's the matter? Becoming a chicken?" she teased Sano

"Lianne quit it! We have something to ask you!" Ueki shouted

"That's just a trap! Why would I go near you?" she answered

"We're just going to ask you about that thing…"She slowly goes near Ueki and Sano to explain.

"What? This?" she asked pointing to her foot

"You're probably shocked. That's what I felt the fist time I used this but--" Lianne was cut when Ueki asked something to her.

"Since when did you have that thing? Do you know what it is?"

"I have this since last year. I discovered that I have this when I was chased by bullies in my previous school. I don't know what it is but it's quite helpful. Why'd you bother asking about it? Do you know something?"

"Uh--nothing…"

"I almost forgot. Except for this, I posses other weird things but I don't mind them since they don't appear all of the time. Maybe it's because I don't know how to use them…" Lianne added. She smiled to Ueki and frowned to Sano

"That's enough…we'll go home now, Sano" Ueki said

**Ueki's POV**

Where did she get that raika? Does that mean she too is a heavenly being? She's still using it and I'm quite disturbed seeing it.

"Will you stop using that thing? It irritates me…" I asked her in a low voice

"Oh, sorry… is there any problem, Ueki?" she sounds concerned. Maybe she noticed me being quiet all the time we were walking home.

"If I'm the problem then tell me…" What the heck is she talking about? Why would she think that she's the problem?

"Why'd you think of such thing?" I spilled out my thoughts and ask her about the things I thought I could not ask her.

"I just thought that since I came, you don't even bother talking to me that much…" she covered her eyes with her bangs but I still can see that tears began to creep down her cheeks. I felt very guilty for that. She's right! Since she came here, I started acting differently especially towards her.

As she continues to cry silently, I tried to mumble words in such a way that she would stop crying so that I can see her beautiful smile again. Now I felt that I do really miss my best friend so much.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel that way. I'm just not used to deal with new people. I know that you're not new to me that's why from now on, let's bring our friendship back to life again" I felt very relieved after saying those things.

I saw her smile and wiped her tears. She gave me a friendly hug. The one we used to do during our childhood days. When we reached house, my father and sister noticed the new atmosphere between Lianne and me. They didn't bother interfering with our conversations.

Until sleeping time we enjoyed talking to each other. We talked until she already fell asleep. I wonder what she's dreaming of. Well, I guess it's already time for me to also see my dream for tonight. I lay beside her and she turned around facing me. I looked at every side of her face and I noticed how attractive it was.

Her face was so perfect! She has rosy cheeks, beautiful eyelashes and those lips… I wonder if it's soft.

I found myself going closer to her. I can't help it! She's very attractive

Damn it! If I do this I will be molesting my own friend…. But I can't control it… I just can't! I pressed my lips onto hers. I don't care if she wakes up. I wonder if I'm the first one to feel her lips but one thing is for sure! She's the first one to fell mine. I closed my eye and caressed her lips but after a while, I felt her pushing me. I opened my eyes and saw her struggling from the kiss.

I throw myself off of her. When I look at her she turned around. She hold her lips in shock. I don't know what to do

"I—I'm s--sorry!" I felt that I blushed a lot that time

"I—I think I'm gonna be sleeping in a different room f—rom now on…I--I'm sorry…" she was about to leave but I hold her hands. My heart is beating fast.

"I'm very sorry! Please forgive me…" she looked at me for a while

"That's ok…but please don't do that again and to be sure I will not sleep beside you anymore. Good night…" she insisted to sleep on the sofa but I didn't agree. I let her sleep on the bed and I slept on the sofa.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered to myself as I look at her until I fall asleep.

AshDale911: tHere yOu gO... d FIRST chApEe oF mY FIRST fIctIon wRittEn eVer... 2Nd chaPeE wIlL cOm sooN... w8 4 iT aRyt?? rEviEws pLs... tNx:)


	2. Chapter 2

AshDale911: chapter 2 iS coming uP

I hope yOu like chapter 1 cOmMents aRe highly expected from anyone… negative aNd positive comments aRe both accepted… iT'll Help mE improve tHe next chapters… a LOT… looking forward tO aLl your support…

chapter 2 iS coming uP! So better fasten uR seatbelts……..here it comes……..

Normal POV

Usually, since Lianne came, Ueki was always awakened by the smell of her perfume and soap every after she take a bath. Today is different. He woke up late without a single sign of her. He went around the house to look for her.

"Good morning, Ueki…" his sister greeted.

"Did you see Lianne?"

"She already left for school. Don't you know that?" she said while preparing the table.

"Why didn't you wake me up? We were supposed to go to school together…" he hurriedly ate his breakfast on the nicely prepared table.

"Do you have problem with each other?" Ueki's father asked as ha lowered the newspaper he is reading.

"Never mind, I've got to find her… fast…." He sped up to his room and after a minute he got out in complete uniform and rushed out of the house. He went to the places where Lianne could possibly be.

At last, after half an hour of searching, he finally saw Lianne. She is with 2 guys… 2 familiar guys. As Ueki came closer to them, that's the time he recognized who Lianne was talking.

"Lianne! What are you doing here?!" he shouted and pulled her close to him

"Whoa… calm down Ueki! Oh! Meet my uncle and my cousin…" Lianne said

"Hi Ueki! How's life?" Margaret greeted him with a nice big beam.

"They are my relatives whom my neighbors are telling me. This is uncle Margaret and Robert, my cousin…" Lianne introduced to Ueki

"We already know each other. So, wanna go to our house?" Robert butted in.

"I'd like to but we still have class. Maybe later…" Lianne said.

Ueki was still shocked. He can't believe that the relatives Lianne was talking about is Margaret and Robert.

"Lianne?!" he tried to stop her.

"So, I'll fetch you later. Bye!" Robert didn't even let Lianne respond and immediately waved goodbye to them and Margaret followed him.

'This is bad…' Ueki thought. Together, they walk to school without saying a word until…

"Why did you leave me a while ago?" Ueki asked.

"……"

"Lianne?!"

"B… be… b… because… I have to go!" Lianne run as fast as she can away from Ueki.

"Wait!" Ueki didn't bother running after her.

Even in school, none of the two dared to talk to each other. Mori is beginning to worry about them.

"Is there something wrong?" Mori asked while they are walking. All day, she was the boundary of the two. She is always in the middle when they are together.

"Lianne!" someone called out of nowhere. Lianne find the familiar voice and she go to him.

"I-is that Ro-robert?" Mori was taken aback to see him again.

"Are you ready?" Robert asked Lianne

"Wait! Let me introduce you to my friend. Mori this is my cousin!"

"What?! He is your cousin?"

"Yes. Sorry but we need to go. See you tomorrow!' Lianne waved goodbye to Mori and Ueki. Mori was confused with what is happening.

"Is that true, Ueki?" Mori asked.

"Yes… I don't know if she will stay with us though…" Ueki said in a low voice. Mori tried to comfort him but it's no use.

At Robert's house…

"So will you stay with us now?" Margaret asked Lianne

"I'll think over it! I'm not yet sure…" Lianne said

"Why? Don't you like to be with us?" Robert asked her.

"It's not that… it's just something personal.." she answered

"Oh! I see… Just take your time my dear… you're always welcome here. Always remember that…" Margaret smiled

"Thank you very much!" Lianne smiled back

"Anything for you 'cuz…" Robert tapped her back

At Ueki's house…

When she went home, she immediately approached Ueki.

"Uhm… Ueki?"

"……"

"I would like to ask you if-"

"If what?!" Ueki was alarmed because he know it's something about her so-called cousin, Robert…

"If… if… if I will… if, I mean… uhm… oh! How do I say this? … uhm…" was all she can mumble

"If what??" Ueki is already irritated

"I'm only wondering if I will stay at Robert's place since they are my-"

"Your relatives…" Ueki said in a low voice

"If only-"

"NO!"

"But-"

"I said NO! I don't want you to leave. Your happy here aren't you? I want you to stay here. Nothing more, nothing less!" Ueki said. Loud enough for his father and sister to hear it. They went over the door to hear Lianne and Ueki's conversation.

"Bu-b-but don't you think it's much better if I would stay with them?"

"Why? Don't you like it her? Don't you like being with us?" Ueki said in a very loud voice.

"Don't shout at me!!" Lianne shouted

"I'm not shouting! You're the one who is shouting!!" They're both already not calm. Their conversation can already be heard all over the house.

"Enough of this talk. It's no use!" Ueki turned and walk to the door of the room.

"No use for you because your such an ass!" Lianne shouted to him but he didn't mind it and continued to walk. When he opened the door, he saw his father and sister leaning on the door but he didn't mind them either instead, he went directly out of the house. His sister calmed Lianne and his father followed him.

"What's in you?" his father asked him

"I don't want her to go!!" Ueki shouted

"You don't own her Ueki. If she wants to go, then let her go. We can't control her life. Please understand that…"

"No…" he whispered. He ran away from his father. He didn't go home that night. Until morning, the only thing he can hear is… 'You don't own her… let her go… understand that…' over and over again.

There was no word that can be heard from Ueki and Lianne in school until…

"Mori! Ueki!" Sano shouted from a distance. He was with Hideyoshi and Rinko.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" Mori shouted them then she pulled Ueki and Lianne, which made them hold each other. When they reach the place where Sano and the others are, they immediately pulled their hands away from each other.

"Mori… Ueki… we missed you!" Rinko said while hugging them. Just then Hideyoshi pushed her away.

"Oh yeah! Nice to see you two again!" Hideyoshi grabbed Ueki's head down. Mori sweatdropped. Rinko punched Hideyoshi's head that made him see floating Mori's and Ueki's above his head.

"Hi there, Lianne!" Sano waved to Lianne

"Shut up!" Lianne said

"You know her? By the way, she is Ueki's childhood friend, Lianne. Meet Hideyoshi, Rinko and Sano…" Mori said.

"I already know her. She is the childhood friend of Ueki who has-" Sano was again kicked by Lianne on the stomach. Mori, Hideyoshi and Rinko jawdropped but Ueki just sweatdropped

"Don't you dare say another word or you'll die…" Mori and the others heard Lianne saying this to Sano. They expect him to fight Lianne back but…

"Okay! Okay! I will not talk anymore!" Sano pleaded

"WHAT?! SANO IS GIVING UP!!" Mori and the others were shocked. They could not believe that Sano gave up on Lianne

"N-n-no! I'm not giving up! I'm just… just… just being a gentleman!" Sano said while scratching his unitchy head. Mori and the others know that Sano is making excuses again because of his self-importance.

" He's just afraid of me…' Lianne said at the back of the group. Sano's eyes widened.

"What-did-you-just-said?" Sano turned to her with dark expression

"Are you deaf? I already said it clearly. You're-just-afraid-of-me. Understand?" Lianne teasingly said

"I'm not afraid of you. That's what you need to understand!" Sano said while pointing to her

"You are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm-" Sano was cut by a familiar voice.

"What's happening here?" Kobayashi asked

"Uhm… nothing, nothing!" Mori and Rinko said while hiding Lianne at their back.

"Why did you call us Mr. Kobayashi?" Hideyoshi asked

"Before we start, may I just ask you Ms. Tamoyo, what are you doing here?" Kobayashi pulled Lianne from Mori and Rinko's back

"Sorry…" Lianne said while biting a finger. She was about to leave when…

"Lianne…" Ueki called her

"Huh?" Lianne looked at him.

"Just wait for us. This won't take too long…" Ueki said while looking directly to Lianne's eyes

"Uh… o-okay!" she went to a bench located near the place where Ueki and the other are. Kobayashi started the meeting…

"I asked you to come here because as you know there would be another power battle. In the 1st part of the battle, you'll fight individually but you can help each other as long as you adviser will not do the help…" Kobayashi explained to them

"What do you mean by adviser? Who is our adviser?" Sano asked Kobayashi

"In this year's power battle, the points are counted as a team. There would be no more individual god candidates. You'll only have 1 adviser per team. For your team, I will be the official adviser. I am the one in-charge of your schedules. I may set frequent meetings for your training…" Kobayashi explained while the team listens to him carefully

"You'll fight by team on the 2nd round of the battle just like last time. The last two teams who'll make it until the end will be the one who'll be playing for the championship. The player who will be the reason for winning in the winning team is the most powerful. Do you understand?" Kobayashi added.

"Yes!" the group answered

"Hey, Ueki! Why don't we try Lianne in our group?" Sano said, trying to convince Ueki.

"Ms. Tamoyo? What do you mean trying her in?" Kobayashi raised an eyebrow.

"Sano!" Ueki shouted to Sano

"Keep it down Ueki. Let's see what Sano is talking about. Mori call Ms. Tamoyo…" Kobayashi ordered

"Hai!" Mori then went to do what was ordered to her

"No! don't!" Ueki was going to chase Mori but Sano and Hideyoshi caught him. He kept on struggling until Rinko went in front of him and aimed a bead in front of his face.

"Mr. Kobayashi said keep it down. Don't be such a pain on the butt if you don't want this to hit you.." Rinko calmly said to him. He stopped struggling and Sano and Hideyoshi let go of him. They waited for Mori and Lianne. Ueki is getting nervous every second that passes.

"Did we miss anything?" Mori asked while holding Lianne's hand. Lianne is still gasping for air since Mori pulled her non-stop until they reach that place.

"So, Sano! What are you saying a while ago?" Hideyoshi mockingly said.

"What I'm saying is maybe she could help us if you get what I mean…" Sano said while tapping Lianne's shoulder.

"Get your filthy hands off of me…" Lianne said and glared at Sano but Sano didn't hear her.

"How do you think could she possibly help us?" Rinko asked

"Sano please, stop it!" Ueki said

"Why Ueki? Do you know something?" Hideyoshi asked.

"Yes! Don't you want Lianne to be with us?" Sano told him. He is not aware that he is still holding Lianne's shoulder

"If you'll not get your hands off of me, you'll get some of this…" Lianne said while showing her fist to Sano.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Sano said and took off his hands on Lianne

"Why don't we hear it from Ueki?" Kobayashi said. They all looked at Ueki. Ueki didn't want to speak but he is sweating really hard.

"What is this all about? What did this jerk told you guys?" Lianne asked while clearing off the germs of Sano on her uniform.

"Ok! Ok! I give up already! Lianne can really help us a lot. She's a heavenly being!!" Ueki sarcastically said

"WHAT?!" they all jawdropped except for Sano, who already know about it and Lianne, who still can't understand what is going on around her.

"Hey! What are you talking about? What's a Heavenly being?" Lianne asked in a child-like way. Kobayashi pulled himself together and regained his teacher image and turned to Lianne.

"So, let's see what this heavenly being can do…" Kobayashi said

"B-but… I don't want her to be involved here!" Ueki said

"You've already spilled out her secret. How could she possibly not be involved in this anymore?" Sano teased him

"Well?" Kobayashi said waiting for Ueki to show him what he is talking about.

"Ok! Fine! Lianne come here!" Ueki said

"What will you do to me?" Lianne asked and did not do what Ueki said. Ueki came closer to her. She started to get nervous. When Ueki was about to hold Lianne, she started to run away from him.

"Ms. Tamo-" Kobayashi was cut. He saw what Sano is telling them. She is now using her 6-star sacred weapon. Kobayashi fixed his glass and smiled. The group was amazed.

"You see? She can't control her weapons!" Ueki said

"Hey guys! I could use some help here… I can't stop! It's way too fast… whoa…ahh!"

"LIANNE!!"

Lianne crashed and bump on something… no… a someone…

"Are you ok!?" Robert asked Lianne while he is carrying her. She is still slightly dizzy because of the fall. The group went to check them out.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Sano said angrily

"Oh! Long time no see, Team Ueki…" Robert said and put Lianne down. When Lianne finally realized that it was Robert, she immediately jumped over him

"Cousin! What are you doing here?" Lianne said

"Hey! We've only seen each other last time. I'm here to fetch you…" Sano and the others were shocked specially Kobayashi. They could not do anything but to watch the two talk. Ueki went near them.

"I'm sorry but we still have something to do.." Ueki said

"I can wait…" Robert insisted

"No you can't! It's private!" Hideyoshi interfered

"I guess you're already working for the coming battle. I see… Ok! I'll go now. See you tomorrow 'cuz…" Robert waved goodbye. When he was completely gone, they continued their business.

"So, Robert Haydn is your cousin, Ms. Tamoyo?" Kobayashi asked

"Koba-sen please… be free to call me Lianne. By the way, how did you all know my cousin?" Lianne said

"Never mind that. So what Mr. Kobayashi? Is she in or out?" Sano impatiently asked. Again, Kobayashi fixed his glass. All of them are waiting for his reply even though Lianne can't still understand them.

"Well… Yes!" Kobayashi said with a big smile. They all feel happy except for Ueki who feels worry for her

"Meeting is done for today! It's your task to explain everything to her, Ueki. Welcome to the team Lianne…" Kobayashi smiled to her and went to the faculty room. They all decided to home. Ueki, Mori and Lianne went home together. Along the way Ueki with a little help from Mori explained everything Lianne should know as ordered by Koba-sen. When they reached house…

"Do you understand?" Ueki asked

"Yes!" Lianne answered. The next day their school only has shortened class. Mr. Kobayashi decided that only Ueki, Mori and Lianne would have their training for today since it's shortened period and Rinko, Sano and Hideyoshi is probably still having their classes.

"You just need to show and teach her how to use correctly the sacred weapons she posses. When she already knows the basics, she'll be officially in the battle and will become a certified power user…. I will give her power after the training…" Kobayashi said

"I'll do my best. Thank you Koba-sen." Lianne said. They started the training. Ueki introduced to her one by one the weapons from 1- star and so on.

When it was her turn, they found out that she's a 6-star heavenly being because she only posses 6 weapons.

"Ok! One last time! Let's see if you remember…" Ueki said. Lianne faced where her sacred weapons can hit no one but still something awaits her…

"KURUGANE!"

They all followed the direction of its bullet. It almost hit some one. (A/N: There's smoke all over because of the impact…) When the smoke subsided, Ueki and Mori were shocked to see the person who was almost hit. It was then again…. Robert.

"Hey! Calm down Lianne! I'm just here to fetch you. I didn't know you have such unique talent…" Robert said

"Robert! What the heck are you doing here?!" Mori shouted

"This time, you can't make me leave I believe. I will wait for my cousin…" Robert calmly said

"OK! You can wait but please not here, Robert…" Ueki said

"Ok! Just don't be too long" with that Robert went away.

"Does your cousin know about your sacred weapons?" Ueki asked

"No. He doesn't even know that I am a contestant in a power battle. Maybe he don't even know what power battle is…" Lianne answered. Ueki faced Mori and he saw a worried face on her.

"I guess what just happened is not good…" Mori said

"Don't worry. Our training is done. Let's call Koba-sen" Ueki said. They went to the faculty to look for Kobayashi.

"You guys done already?" he asked

"Yah! 'coz Lianne's fetcher is there already…" Mori said

"Oh! So Robert Haydn is here again?" Kobayashi said

"Yes, so what's next Koba-sen? You see I need to go" Lianne asked

"Ok, I'll give your power since you're already getting excited…"

Kobayashi held her hands. After a while, bright light covered the whole room. When the light turned down, Lianne suddenly collapsed but Ueki caught her and Kobayashi is still holding her hand. After a few second, she regained consciousness.

"Are you alright?" Kobayashi asked

"Yes…" Lianne answered

"It's alright to use your power now. Would you like to try it?" Kobayashi let go and as usual smiled at her. (A/N: Oh men! What's with the smiling thing??)

"But she's still exhausted!" Mori said

"No! I'm ok and I feel good. I would like to try it" Lianne said. Kobayashi, Ueki and Mori stayed in front of her

"Then?" she asked

AshDale911:aNd tHat'S iT gUyz. Chapter 2 iS again done…… Hope yOu aLl like iT….. reviews please!! i'm oLmOst done tYpinG chapEe 3 so a lIttLe bIt pAtIenCe pLeaSe... sorRy 4 many gRamTicAl eRrOrs... i'm nOt flueNt in eNgLish yOu kNow...XD


	3. Chapter 3

hEre's tHe cHapter 3 gUyz...

jUst eNjOy iT aNd pLease lEave a rEviEw aFter rEadIng... tNx...

--

Chapter 3

"I think we should try this outside…" Kobayashi said

"I think not" Ueki said

'_Robert is outside, remember?'_ he whispered to Kobayashi

"Oh! I see… Well, let's start then…" Kobayashi said and fixed his glass

"What will I do?" Lianne asked

"Close your eyes…" Kobayashi said. Lianne closed her eyes. She immediately noticed that all the noises around them suddenly stopped.

"Hey! Can I open my eyes now?" Lianne asked but no one answered back. She immediately opened her eyes.

"Huh??" everything around her has stopped even Kobayashi, Ueki and Mori

"So my power is to stop time huh. I wonder how can I bring the time back to normal?" she walked to the window and she saw that everybody is not moving. The birds on the branches of the tree stopped chirping, the bus stopped moving even though there is no bus stop, the children playing looks like mannequins even the rustling of the leaves pressed by the wind all came to a stop. After gazing outside, she went over the side of Ueki. She hit Ueki's nose with one finger but he didn't complained. She giggled but she remembered something…

"Hey, I almost forgot! Robert is waiting for me. Oh! What should I do? … I've got it!" she snapped her finger when she said 'I've got it' and everything turned back to normal.

"Oh… so that's it… wonderful!" Lianne said with a smile

"Is it good?" Kobayashi asked Lianne

"Yup! Well I need to go again. Bye!" Lianne vanished in an instant

"There she goes again!" Ueki said

"Anything for her cousin, huh?" Mori teased him

"Hey, Robert!" Lianne said and she runs to where Robert is

"Shall we go?" Robert asked

"Yes"

Along the way…

"So you're training with Team Ueki, huh?" Robert asked

"How did you know? Do you also know power battles? How about power users? I'm already a certified power user which means I'm already one of them…" Lianne excitedly said. Robert smiled at her

"Wow, that's great! In fact, I'm also a power user myself" Robert placed his arms around Lianne's shoulders

"Why don't you join our team?" Lianne suggested

"Can't do. I have my own team. By the way can I ask a favor from you?" Robert said

"What is it?" Lianne looked at him

"Come on! I'll show it to you…" Robert pulled her to his place. When they reach the house, they saw 9 people who seemed like waiting for them.

"Who are they?" Lianne asked

"Would you join them? They are also power users. Can you join them for me?" Robert asked

"But I'm already a member of Team Ueki…" Lianne said

"No, you don't understand. This people will not become your team if you join them…"

"Then what?"

"You will only help them eliminate other power users during the 1st part of the battle for me. You see, whenever I use my power, I lose 1 year of my life that's why I need them and I also need you to do that for me…" Robert added

"Okay, then I guess I have to attend 2 trainings everyday…" Lianne said and smiled to him

"No need to worry. You'll only train here for 1 week every afternoon till midnight since the 1st round will start next week…" Robert assured her

"Oh… ok!" Lianne said but she is still a little puzzled

"So, you'll start now ok? Hey, Kiyuki!" Robert called someone from the group

"Yes, Robert…" he bowed to Robert

"She is my cousin, Lianne. Lianne, this is Kiyuki, he will help you in the group…" Robert said to Lianne then he turned to Kiyuki…

"Teach her what she needs to know do you understand, Kiyuki?" Robert reminded him

"Hai! Come on Lianne…" Kiyuki led her to the group and introduced her to the other members. After that he turned to Lianne again and…

"By the way, welcome to Robert's Ten…" he smiled at her and she smiled back. After a while…

"Let's call it a night. It's already 11:30 p.m. I think Lianne already know everything she needs to do on the coming days, don't you?" Kiyuki asked

"Yup! I already know everything! Can I go home now?" Lianne asked

"Yeah, you can… take care and remember, another training tomorrow, 6:00 p.m. Don't be late. That's a strict rule!" Kiyuki added

"Hai!" everybody nodded

Inside Robert's Room…

"So did she agree?" Margaret asked

"Yes father and I think she's eager to help…" Robert answered

"That's good! I will just remind you… you don't have to be too kind to her because you know you don't need to since she is not--"

"Father! I know that…" Robert cut what Margaret was about to say. Margaret smiled

When Lianne reached Ueki's house, all of them are already fast asleep. The next morning, Ueki, Mori and Lianne went to school together as usual.

"Hey, Lianne! I know that you went home very late last night. Where and what have you and your cousin been to?" Ueki asked while they were walking to school

"Huh?… uhmmm… nothing! We just spent time with each other since we never saw each other during the last 6 years I've been away this town…" Lianne said

"So even before, you already know that they are your relatives?" Ueki said while holding his chin.

"Oh! Didn't I tell you that? They are the reason why I met you because during the time we became friends, that is also the time that they let me stay at their place…" Lianne explained

"Did you do anything else?" Mori curiously asked. Lianne remembered something…

**-- FLASHBACK --**

"Robert, can I inform Ueki and the others about this. You know, about me being in your ten?" Lianne asked Robert before she went home

"Yes, of coarse! Why not? I guess they also want to share you to me…" Robert answered

"Thank you Robert! I'll go home now… see you tomorrow!" Lianne waved goodbye and started to walk away

"Hey, Lianne! I might not fetch you anymore because I will be busy for your trainings…" Robert shouted before Lianne could be out of sight.

"That's ok! Don't mind me. I can go here on my own tomorrow…" Lianne shouted back and smiled as she ran home.

**-- END of FLASHBACK --**

"Uhmm… well, I just want to inform you that… that… that I joined Robert's Ten…" Lianne said

"What? Robert's Ten! Are you nuts?!" Mori shouted hysterically

"Mori!" Ueki stopped Mori from shouting such words to Lianne

"I… I… just want to help Robert…" Lianne said. She is afraid of Mori especially when she shouts like that.

"Well, I think it's ok just as long as it will not have any conflict with our schedules. Am I right Mori?" Ueki asked Mori

"Uhmm…uh…right…" Mori disappointedly said.

After class, Team Ueki had their daily training together at the same place and as usual their focus is on Lianne since it's her first time.

"We'll have an actual battle, ok? All of you against Lianne. Let's see her limitations. You may start now" Kobayashi ordered

"Hey! That's unfair!" Lianne complained in a childish tone

"No it's not…" Sano teased

"FINE!" Lianne pouted

Since Lianne acts and moves childishly, she has different tricks for the other members of the group. Ueki shoot her with kurugane but she jumped on it and rode it until it hit Hideyoshi. Sano tried to stop her from running all over the place with his boomerangs but instead the boomerangs caught Mori because Lianne easily dodged it. Sano being irritated already of the fact that he didn't catch Lianne grabbed her and wrapped his arm around Lianne so that she won't get away. Rinko immediately send a bead near Lianne but still she managed to escape from Sano by biting his arm that's why Sano was the one hit by the bead. Then, out of nowhere, a cute little kitten walked in front of Ueki. Rinko saw it and as usual was fascinated with its cuteness. She immediately ran to it not even bothering that Ueki was also standing behind it. Unfortunately, Rinko head butt Ueki and they both lay flat on the ground.

"And the winner is Lianne!" Kobayashi announced

"YEHEY!!" Lianne jumped and teased Ueki and the others most especially Sano just like what a kid would do to her playmates when he/she won a good game. She suddenly stopped and looked at her wristwatch. It's already 6:30 p.m…

"Oh, no! I'm already late!" she immediately rushed and grabbed her bag and left them

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Sano shouted

"This is bad… she's already late for her training" Mori said in a worried tone

"What training, may I ask?" Rinko asked

"Does she have other training than this?" Hideyoshi added

"Well, she joined Robert's Ten…" Ueki calmly said. All of them are speechless for that news

"If that's her will then why would we stop her? Robert is her cousin anyway. Training is done for today. You may go home now" Kobayashi cut the silence.

When Lianne reached Robert's place, she saw them waiting for her especially Robert. Kiyuki wore a worried face on her arrival and so as Yamato and Ayato who are on of the first members that became close to her.

"Well, cousin. You know it's a strict rule not to be late, right?" Robert asked. Lianne remained silent.

"And you know that there would be a corresponding punishment for that. You should know that there is no exceptions since we are preparing for a battle, right?" Robert added

"I understand…" Lianne said in a low voice

"Can we forget this one Robert? It's just her first time anyway…" Kiyuki nervously suggested

"Silence! We should teach each and everyone here to be responsible of their responsibilities…" Robert said with irritation in his tone.

All the members of the group are worried for her especially the Kiyuki, Ayato and Yamato because they know that Lianne is a very kind girl and her violation is not that heavy to deserve a punishment from Robert.

"I'm sorry cuz' but rules are rules. All broken rules have a punishment in return… as for you, I've decided that all of the members here already experienced lots of pain and punishments, you'll have to experience that too for you to be as strong as them…" Robert said and moved towards Lianne. Lianne thinks that that Robert only wants the best for her so she agrees to everything he says or orders her.

"Is it ok if each of the members will whip you 3 times? I wish you would agree…" Robert said as he wraps his arm around Lianne's shoulders. Lianne's eyes widened in shock. She never thought that Robert's punishment for her would be that painful

"Hey! Robert, I think that's too much for her" Yamato said as he gathered all his courage to defend Lianne. Lianne gave him and the other members an I-am-ok-and-don't-worry-look before she faced Robert again

"It's ok for me…" Lianne said to Robert

"Lianne… no…" Yamato said but Robert glared at him then turned to Kiyuki

"You may start now Kiyuki…" Robert said and handed the whip to Kiyuki. He went away but he stopped in front of the door and faced them once more

"Oh! I almost forgot. Be careful with her face 'coz I don't want that to be ruined…" he went inside. Kiyuki don't know what he will do.

"Don't do it…" Ayato said. Kiyuki looked at Yamato but he just agreed with what Ayato said.

"I'll be alright guys… I broke the rule and I will accept the consequence. Don't worry… let's start" Lianne suggested

Kiyuki raised the whip. Lianne tightly closed her fist and a second after 1,2 and 3 whips made her fall on her knees. Kiyuki's turn is done 8 members to go. Yamato and Ayato can't bear the pain she feels everytime she was whipped. She can't effectively hide the pain. Droplets of tears crawls down her rosy cheeks unintentionally everytime she is whipped. The other members made the suffering fast for her even though it's against their will. Now it's just Yamato and Ayato's turn. They can't even look at Lianne who is now already full of bruises and swollen marks of the whip. Yamato can't do anything but to follow what's ordered to them. Ayato still don't want to do it. Kiyuki went toward him

"I know we all don't want this but all of us also know that Robert won't change his mind. Look at her… if you really want to help her… just do it fast so that she could rest already, understand?" Kiyuki convinced Ayato.

Ayato looked at Lianne. She is already down on her knees but she is trying to stand everytime she will be whipped. Ayato did what Kiyuki told him. Lianne, knowing that that's the last, fall on the ground unconscious. Kiyuki carried her in the house. Robert ordered him to carry her in his room so that she can rest and so that they can cure her bruises

In the room, Robert cured her wounds and Margaret helped. After curing her wounds, they both stared at her sleeping.

"Don't you think this is too much for her, father?" Robert asked while still looking at Lianne

"That's just fine si that there would know her responsibilities in being a member of the ten and so that there would be equal treatment in the group…" Margaret explained

"But I think this would her first and last. I know she already learned her lesson" Robert said

"I know that…" Margaret said as he looked at Lianne

Lianne didn't go home that night. The next morning, Lianne woke up and saw Robert beside the bed looking at her.

"Uh… uhmm… good morning…" Lianne said. She tried to stand up but her bruises hurts so Robert helped her.

"I need to go home now. Do you have extenders?" Lianne asked knowing that her bruises and wound are exposed and she knows that Ueki doesn't have to know about what had happened yesterday.

"I bought you some. There's the CR. You may change there" Robert said. Lianne changed her dress. After a while, she's done changing and she went out of the room

"Good morning! Going home already?" Margaret asked seeing her entered the living room

"Good morning, Uncle! I really need to go now. Bye" Lianne got her bag and left. Margaret and Robert just stared at her while she went away.

When she reached the house, Ueki saw her…

"What's with the dress?" Ueki asked

"None of your busy business!" Lianne said and went in their room without a single word. After a minute, she went out of the room with a different kind of dress

"Let's go to school. We're gonna be late!" Lianne said

"But you're still not in your school uniform!" Ueki complained

"Don't mind this darn dress… Let's go!" Lianne pulled him outside. As usual they went to school with Mori. When they reached school they saw Sano…

"Hey, girl! What's with the outfit? Not in uniform huh? No entry please" Sano acted like the school guard that is not allowing poor Lianne inside 'coz of not wearing her school uniform. Irritated, Lianne punched him but he avoided it and grabbed her arms

"OUCH!" Lianne shouted. Ueki, Mori and Sano was shocked. Ueki immediately looked at Sano angrily

"Hey! I didn't do anything to her. I just grabbed her arms and nothing more…" Sano said but Ueki is still looking at him

"Ueki Sano is telling the truth. He didn't do anything that can hurt Lianne. Something is really wrong with her. Why is she not wearing school uniform anyway?" Mori said. Ueki turned to Lianne but she looked the other way.

"Lianne, what are these extenders for?" Ueki hold Lianne arms. Lianne immediately pulled it because it hurts

"Answer me Lianne…" All 3 of them waited for her answer but Lianne knows she should not say what the matter is. Ueki is already frustrated of Lianne not answering him so he pulled the extenders off her arm revealing the answer to his questions. All 3 of them were shocked especially Ueki.

"What the hell are these?!" Ueki shouted at Lianne

"Oh my gosh!" Mori whispered

"Who did this to you??" Ueki hysterically said. Instead of answering him, Lianne got the extenders from him and put it on again. She was about to run away from them but Ueki caught her by her wrist

"Tell us your problem…" Ueki calmly said but she still didn't speak. Tears are already threatening to fall from her eyes

"Ueki, let go of her first. She's already hurt…" Sano said and removed Ueki's hands on Lianne.

After their class, Team Ueki gathered to their meeting place and started their training for that day but it is obviously seen that Lianne is not focused with her training because she is not performing well.

"What's wrong with her?' Kobayashi asked

"I think we should not talk about that right now, Koba-sen…" Mori said. After 2 hours of training…

"That's enough for today everyone! May I talk to you for a while, Lianne?" Kobayashi asked. Lianne nodded and Kobayashi asked her to follow him inside the faculty room

"Do you have something to tell me?" Kobayashi asked as he took off his glasses

"I'm sorry I didn't inform you right away. I guess Ueki and Mori already told you that…" Lianne said

"So what? I want to hear it from you"

"…"

"If you'll keep on doing this, keeping secrets from me makes the fact of me being the adviser of the team you're in a nonsense!" Kobayashi irritably said

"I…I'm so sorry Koba-sen… I'm just afraid that time will come, I will have to choose between Team Ueki and my cousin, Robert. I just want to help both…" Lianne said

"Our only wish is for you to not keep any secrets from us because you see, we'll do everything we can do to help you. Is that clear?" Kobayashi said. Lianne smiled at him. He put his glasses on and smiled back

"Go now! You'll be late again. We don't want more of those things under that extenders, do we?" Kobayashi said

"Thanks Koba-sen!" Lianne left the room without even noticing that Kobayashi already knows about her bruises. Ueki just looked at her as she leaves

"Did she say anything to you?" Hideyoshi asked

"None! But let's give her a break. I know and all of you know what kind of person Robert is. Even I can't imagine that he can do that even to his own cousin…" Kobayashi explained

When Lianne arrived at Robert's house, she went straight to the rest of the group for their training. In the middle of the training, Robert pulled Lianne into the house for a little talk because Robert noticed that she is still not using her power ever since she have been part of the ten

"Wa… what's the problem? Did I do something wrong?" Lianne asked nervously

"No… I just wanna ask, why are you not using your power? You see, I still don't know what it is…" Robert said. He noticed that Lianne is still wearing extenders

"Well I don't know the correct time to use it and—"

"Your wounds would swell if you'll always keep them under that. Wait, let me fix it" Robert said and he went to get their medicine kit

"Take the extenders off. It won't do any good…" Robert said. He applied medicine on Lianne's wounds

"Ouch! Please be careful… it hurts… really bad" Lianne said

"I know… just be patient ok? This won't take long" Robert said. After a while, Robert is already done curing her wounds. He stared at her and Lianne noticed this

"Robert?" Lianne said

"I think it's already time for you to know this…" Robert said

"Know what?" Lianne asked

"Well, I want you to know that we are… not your real relatives. You're mom and dad entrusted you to my father before they died in a war between different heavenly bodies. Since then, we already treat you as a member of our family. I'm sorry we kept that from you for many years…" Robert said

"That's ok… I felt that but I didn't mind it. I don't even know how can I repay you and uncle for treating me kindly and for giving the love of a family…" Lianne said

"You don't have to repay us Lianne… it's already enough that you're with us and you make us happy for so many years. You've already brought us too much…" Robert said and smiled

"I didn't ask the permission of my father to tell you the truth because…" Robert paused

"Because what?" Lianne asked

"Because… I… I… love you…" Robert said and holds Lianne's hands. She laughed for a while and stopped

"That's a joke, right?" Lianne asked while still giggling

"No! It's not a joke Lianne. I do love you… don't you believe me?" Robert seriously said. Lianne stopped giggling and her smile turned to a frown. She looked at Robert sternly.

"If that's a joke then it's not a good one Robert!" Lianne said and pulled her hand from Robert's

"How many times should I tell you? I'm serious! I revealed your true personality so that I can reveal my true feelings for you…" Robert said. He reached out for Lianne's cheeks and pulled her face close to his. Lianne closed her eyes and accidentally used her power. Everything has stopped… that's a good thing! She opened her eyes and went away Robert at once. After securing that she is already far from Robert she turned things back to normal with a snap.

"So, you finally used your power, huh?" Robert leaned back and looked at her

"You're so rude! Does that mean everything you said was just a way to make me use my power?" Lianne said

"For god's sake! I really am serious! Father and I are really-" Robert was cut when Margaret entered the room hearing their conversation, he butted in

"…really not your relatives. Robert is telling the truth Lianne…" Margaret said. Lianne stared at the 2 of them for a while and smiled. She stood up and hugged Margaret very tight.

"Thank you for everything…" Lianne said

"That's alright! Go to your training now… you have lots more things to know before the actual battle you know…" Margaret said. He smiled and hugged Lianne back. She went outside and did what her uncle had told her. Inside….

"So you've changed your plans, huh? Revealing our secret about her won't help us I think…" Margaret said as both of them watch Lianne training with the group

"But making her fall for me will be effective…" Robert answered

After one week of training, Team Ueki and the other teams started to fight for the 1st part of the battle. Robert also set his ten in motion including Lianne. Aside from battling for her team, she also eliminates strong power users for Robert. Everytime she finishes a fight, she gets even stronger

One day, Lianne was about to fight with another power user, Ueki and her other teammates just watched how she is doing because they know that she can do that on her own

"The 2nd part of the battle is coming up. You don't have to worry for her anymore because Robert's Ten just works during the 1st round" Mori said to Ueki

"But we should still keep our guard on her. We don't know what Robert is up to…" Sano suggested

"Hey, Guys! I'm sorry if I took so long…" Lianne said. They were shocked because before they came, Lianne is not yet starting to fight.

"Wow that was great! You finished your battle in less than a minute!" Hideyoshi said very amazed

"Come on.. tomorrow's gonna be the 1st day of round 2 that's why we should all take our rest now…" Ueki said

The next day…

"Is Ueki home?" the man with a huge hat popped in front of Ueki residence's door

"Yes… may I ask who are you?"

"Uhem… I'm Inumaru. Can you tell Ueki that I'm looking for him please?" Inumaru said

"Hey, Ueki! Someone is looking for you…"

"Just a sec!" Ueki shouted from his room. Inumaru seated in their living room and waited for Ueki. After a while, Ueki came out of his room

"Who is it?" Ueki went in the living room and saw Inumaru. Inumaru stood up and faced him

"Ready?" Inumaru asked

"Hey, Ueki! I've already packed your things and here's the shirt your sister have ironed for you and… oh! I'm so sorry… I didn't know that you have a visitor…" Lianne said after entering the living room holding a heavy load of Ueki's dresses and things.

"Is she the new member of your team Kobayashi has told me?" Inumaru asked

"Yes, are you here to fetch us? Know what? Sano would be very glad to see you again Inumaru or should I say… God…" Ueki joked him. All of a sudden, Lianne dropped everything she's holding

"H…he… he is God? He is Sano's god candidate last time right? OMG!!" Lianne exclaimed while wandering every part of Inumaru's face

"Yes, I am. I never thought that she's such a childish girl. Well, I think we have to go now. We still have to fetch Sano and the others" Inumaru said and Ueki and Lianne followed him. They went to Mori's house first then to Sano's and Rinko's. When they reached Hideyoshi's place…

"Sorry guys but I think I can't come with you anymore. Hey! Put that down Keira! See what I mean? No one would look after these kids…" Hideyoshi said

"Is that so?" Ueki said

"Hey, Ueki! I could use some help here…" Mori said as she was dragged by the children Hideyoshi is taking care of and again, it is Keira who leads the dragging

"Let's play Mori…" Keira said

"Keira please behave and let Mori go now…" Hideyoshi said

"But I don't wanna!" Keira screamed and hold on tight to Mori's blouse. To solve this problem Hideyoshi used his power to make portraits into voices

"Hey, Keira! Your favorite TV show is already here!" the portrait said. Keira immediately ran into the room where the voice came from

"I'm really sorry guys. I think you should go now before Keira comes back. Besides, Lianne could replace me…" Hideyoshi said and led the 2 outside.. Sano saw him

"Hey! Hideyoshi it's about time now! Sano shouted

"I can't go with you.. no one would look after the orphanage. I know that Lianne could help you more than I could. I'll just give good luck guys! Tata!" Hideyoshi went in

"Well, I guess we're going without him…" Rinko said

"Ueki, Mori! Hop in already you'll be late!" Inumaru said. Lianne just stayed quiet during the whole trip. When they reached heaven, Mori immediately went out of the hat and vomited

"I've said it to you Mori… over eating during a trip is not a very good idea" Ueki teased her

"come on guys… Inumaru said that the briefing will start in 5 minutes" Sano said

In the briefing they saw same old power battlers from before such as Marilyn and her team, Li Ho and of cause Robert Haydn with Margaret. Barou's team is also there not to play but only to watch Ueki. After a while, Inumaru is seen on the stage

"I now declare that the 2nd round of the power battle is now open!" Inumaru said on the microphone

Inumaru together with Kobayashi prepared a place in heaven where Team Ueki and the other teams could stay during the 2nd round of the battle. After the briefing, they went straight to the house since Mori is still not feeling well. They let the day pass while they are still resting inside the house. Night came and Lianne was about to go out when…

"Where are you going?" Mori asked

"I… I… I will just go outside for air and for a walk so that I will not be nervous tomorrow's battle" Lianne said

"Oh, ok! Just don't take long because it's already late and we need to rest" Mori said

"I'm sure she'll be lost since it's already pitch dark outside…" Sano said and Lianne heard him

"I guess you're not yet tired.." Lianne looked back to Sano

"How did you say so? Maybe you're already scared huh? Who's the chicken now?" Sano said and smirked

"Don't you have any other things to do than to tease me? Do you really want to get some of me?" Lianne irritably said

"What are you saying? I never tease you. I'm only telling the truth and nothing but the truth. Are you guilty?" Sano said

"I smell trouble…" Ueki whispered

"I'm giving you time to shut your mouth before I completely loose my temper…" Lianne said

"Who? Me?" Sano is still provoking her

"You little—" Lianne was about to punch Sano when Kobayashi passed in between them sipping some hot coffee

"You should reserve that for tomorrow Lianne" Kobayashi said. Ueki, Mori and Rinko sweatdropped. They thought that there will be an advance battle in the house. Thanks to Kobayashi

"I will go outside now…" Lianne said. Sano was about to tease her again but Rinko covered his mouth. They didn't even mind if Lianne went outside just as long as they could prevent bloodsheds inside the house

--

i'm gOnnA tYpe tHe nXt cHapTer bUt i tHink it's gOnnA tAke mE maNy dAys bEfoRe i cOulD pOst iT..

wEll... sEe yOu nExt tYm!!

RevIews pLeasE!!

-- cHesUkaSeShIrA--


End file.
